Forever Midnite
by ZillaGrimm
Summary: A supernatural story about love, revenge, action and suspence


Paste your document here.

Forever Midnite

by: Amanda T. Jones-Panadis & Mark A. Angelicola Jr.

*Young woman lying in bed, her alarm goes off. Hitting the alarm and grumbling she gets up. She walks to her small bathroom connected to her small room; she brushed her dark blonde hair out and put on a little make up. She walks back into the room and gets dressed in a black mini skirt, red halter-top, and a pair of combat boots. She looks out the window to see the sun setting. She missed the waking world more then anyone could understand but she had a job to do. She had sworn to protect her family and this was the only way to do it. She enjoyed the last few moments of sunlight till the sun had finally gone down. A knock on the door*

Zygo: Hey Mia you ready?

Mia: *smiled shaking her head like clockwork every night Zygo would knock on her door* Yah! I'll be down in a few. *she listened as Zygo walked away, she grabbed her ear piece and strapped a pistol to her left leg and a wooden stake to another* So much for a normal life. *she left her room and walked down the long hallway. She stops suddenly hearing a noise from behind her. She smirks and turns quickly taking a swing but no one is there*I could have sworn . . . . *lifted up from behind and squeezed*

Zilla: Morning pips squeak!

Mia: Put me down you big lug *she laughs* and don't you mean good evening?

Zilla: Meh evening is our morning.

Mia: Guess your right. *she stared walking down the hall with him. Zilla was quite tall and built like a tank, shaved head, beard, wore a black tank top with a blue denim vest over it, black jeans and black combat boots* You got me again. One of these days you're not going to be able to sneak up on me.

Zilla: Well that day hasn't come yet *laughs*

*they get to the end of the hall way meeting Zygo at the front door*

Zygo: *he was on the skinner side but cut and tall with blonde hair he wore blue jeans and a black tee shirt* Ready to go? *turning on his ear piece*

Mia: Mmmhmm *turning on hers*

Zilla: Hell yah! *turns on his*

Jiro: *speaking in to the ear pieces* Grimm, Freeman, Cosma do you read me.

Mia: Loud and clear.

Jiro: Northern wood, find it but bring it back alive.

Zilla: Aww but I wanna rip its head off.

Jiro: Alive Grimm!

Zygo: Dude I swear you're too strong for your own good. *smirking*

Mia: Watch it he might rip our heads off next. *laughs*

Zilla: Hey we all have our own thing. Not my fault I don't need a gun when I have these *raising up his hands*, Mia is skilled with any gun or knife you give her and some combat and your good for bait. *laughs*

Jiro: Enough. You know with out Zygo you ass would have died already.

Zilla: I was joking.

Zygo: You need my problem solving skills.

Jiro: Now go find it and remember ALIVE!

Mia: Ok Zygo what's the plan?

*they huddle and leave a few moments later*

Zygo: *running though the wood finally stopping in front of a large tree and turns around*

Vampire: Any last words you little prick?

Zygo: Umm yah. Sick em!

Zilla: *comes up behind it grabbing it in a head lock* It's your lucky night you bastard. I'd love nothing more than to pop off you head right now.

Vampire: *smirks and knocks Zilla in to a nearby tree, he hits the tree hard enough to dent it. It walks up to him baring its fangs, it kicks Zilla hard in the ribs then something hits it in the back of the head*

Zygo: Hey ugly over here *throwing rocks at it*

Vampire: *starts walking toward him*

Mia: *jumps down from a tree branch with stake in hand landing on its back and sinking it into its heart, sure she knew it wouldn't kill it but would make it weak which would make it a lot easier to bring back*

Vampire: *throws her off its back and hits the ground hissing*

Mia: *landing on her feet* you still alive over there!?

Zilla: *getting up* No I'm dead! *pissed off that the vampire got a good hit on him, he grabs it by the neck* Come on let's get back before I kill it.

*the group nods and head back*

*Back at base*

Mia: *runs up to her room leaving the boys to take care of the vampire wanting nothing more then to shower off the smell of that nasty vampire

* I hate level B vampires nasty things think there Gods gift to the earth. *she strips down and turns on the shower before she steps in she take a moment to look at her self in the mirror, for a woman she was cut but had several scars on her body, one on her upper thigh, one that ran from under her right breast down to her belly button, and another on her right side* id be dead in a gutter somewhere if it wasn't for him. *she steps in the shower thinking about that night*

Flashback

Mia: * walking home from work late at night* I need a car. *hears a noise* Hello? *looks around but continues to walk after seeing no one is there*

Voice: Heyyyy what's the rush?

Mia: *picks up the pace not turning to look to see who is speaking to her. She bumps into something hard and falls over landing on her butt* Ow. *she looks up to see a man standing there though it's dark so she can't get a good look at him* I'm sorry I should have watched were I was going. *the next thing she knew the man was on top of her hissing* What the fuck!? Get off of me you creep! *the next thing she felt was something sharp cutting her right side she screamed out in pain* Help! *she struggled till she felt another sharp cut made on her chest and another on her leg. She looked up and didn't see a knife but long claws with her blood dripping from them and the man above her licking the blood from his hands* GOD FUCKEN DAMN IT SOMEONE HELP ME! *the man above her hissed at her and lowered his head to her neck. Mia squeezed her eyes shut feeling something sharp gently push on her neck* This is it I'm dead!

Zilla: *pulls the vampire off of her and throws it into a brick wall. It hisses at him and runs off* I'll hunt that fucker down later. Are you ok? *notices her wounds* Ah shit we need to get you to a hospital!

Mia: *looking at him confused* Um thanks for the help and all but what the hell is going on!?

Zilla: I'm Zilla Grimm and that was a vampire.

Mia: Well if the damn thing didn't attack me then I would not have believed a word you said. So what are you a vampire hunter?

Zilla: You can say that. But we really need to get you some help.

Mia: *pulls out her cell call 911* I got it. Just go before someone sees you no one will believe you just found me like this.

Zilla: Well I can't be seen anyways. Everyone thinks I'm dead.

Mia: Huh?

Zilla: With what I do everyone thinks I'm dead so that no one is put in harm's way.

Mia: So you faked you death?

Zilla: *slips her a card* I can't be seen, but there is a number on that card call it if you want to learn more about me or what I do. *leaves hearing the paramedics approaching*

Flashback Ends

Mia: *turns off the shower* Glad I did call and find out more. Zilla never did find the ass hole that attacked me so I will before he hurts anyone else. *get dresses throwing on black sweat pants and a pink tang top and heads down to the living room were Zilla, Zygo, Leona, and Nabgeta. She walks over and plops next to Zilla*

Zilla: What's wrong squirt? Tired? *laughs*

Mia: *looks at him and nods leaning on his arm trying to stay awake*

Jiro: Oh good your all here *walking in the room* Leona and Nabgeta I have found a third for your group. You will now do the same missions as Zilla, Zygo, and Mia.

Zilla: Who the hell did you find?

Jiro: *a young man walks up next to him* This is Adam.

Adam: It's nice to meet you all. *He was a little shorter then Zilla but also very cut his hair black as night with an army buzz cut and a rough look to his face, he eyed Mia right away* Hello beautiful! Tell me you're on my team.

Zilla: *growled pulling her next to him* No she's with us *grabbing Zygo's shoulder*

Adam: Down boy *smirks*

Jiro: Grimm knock off the crap. Nabgeta and Leona Come with us we have paper work to fill out. *they walk off with him*

Adam: Well ill be seeing you guys later. *he winks at Mia and walks off*

Mia: Eww what a jack ass.

Zygo: You said it. Just what we need a prick. Well I'm heading off to my room for the day ill see you 2 later tonight.

Mia: *gets up* Yah I'm going to hit the hay to. *she looks to Zilla* Are you going to bed?

Zilla: *still giving a death glare down the hallway were Adam had gone* I will in a bit.

*Zygo and Mia walked off to their rooms while Zilla sat on the couch*

Zilla: There's something about this new guy that I don't like.

*next night*

Mia: *gets up doing her normal evening things*

*knocks*

Mia: Ill be right there Zygo! *slipping on her boots she gets up and opens the door*

Adam: Hey beautiful!

Mia: *jumps* Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here?

Adam: Just thought I'd walk you to the door.

Mia: Umm it's fine. I usually walk with Zygo and Zilla. *starts to head down the hallway*

Adam: Sooo *walking next to her* How old are you?

Mia: Old enough.

Adam: Aww come on you don't need to have an attitude with me your teams not around.

Mia: Umm excuse me!?

Adam: Well come on a pretty girl like you hanging with 2 rough guys like that. You must put on a show for them.

Mia: *pissed off* Those 2 rough guys your talking about have names and there my family!

Adam: Chill little lady. I just can't figure out why a girl like you is doing this type of work?

Mia: Look why I'm doing this is none of your business!

Adam: The big guy seems very protective over you.

Mia: His name is Zilla. You better learn everyone's names and stop acting like a prick.

Adam: Oooo temper, temper. I like em feisty. Come on beautiful why are you here.

Mia: If it will shut you up I'm here to kill a vampire who almost killed me 2 years ago and to keep all other monsters away from my family.

Adam: Oooo so revenge is you game. I like that makes you more attractive. *pulling her close*

Mia: Let go of me!

Zygo: Is there a problem here?

Adam: No *lets her go* we were just chatting.

Zygo: Your lucky Zilla wasn't walking down here. Touch her again and ill kick your ass.

Adam: *jokingly* Oooo sooo scary *smirks walking away*

Zygo: You ok?

Mia: Yah just a little pissed off.

Zilla: *walks up* hey what's going on?

Mia: Nothing I'm fine.

Zilla: Bull shit.

Mia: Please I don't want to talk about it.

Zilla: *looks at Zygo who's giving a don't push look and looks back at Mia* Ok squirt.

*They walk to the end of the hall were everyone was waiting*

Zilla: *glares at Adam*

Adam: *watching Mia closely*

Jiro: *talking through the ear piece* patrol tonight all for you Grimm you are in charge. Everyone check in with Grimm tonight.

Zilla: Alright split up and watch the city. See anything vampire, werewolf, monster shoot to kill.

*everyone started toward town*

Mia: Isn't this how you saved me that night?

Zilla: *smirks* Yah I was patrolling and I found you.

Adam: *listing in* sounds like your only doing this cause you think you owe him.

Mia: Excuse me!?

Zilla: You have a death wish buddy!?

Adam: I'm just saying. *walks off into an alley way*

Mia: What a creep.

Zilla: *looks at her* That isn't the reason why you're here right? Because you think you owe me?

Mia: No way!

Zilla: Ok.

*They all split off and watch the city, the group returns home an hour before sun rise*

Jiro: Any problem?

Zilla: Nope it was a quiet night.

Jiro: Good. You can all go turn in.

Zygo: Mia you going to come have a beer with us?

Mia: *looking kind of pail* No I'm really tired I'm just going to turn in.

Zilla: You ok?

Mia: Yah ill be fine just need to sleep.

Zilla: Ok. I'm just an ear shot away if you need anything.

Zygo: Me to. Feel better Mia.

Mia: *nods* good night guys *walks off to her room, opens the window and passes out in her bed. About a half hour later she wakes up screaming from extremely bad pain in her wrist*

Zilla: *runs into her room* Mia! What's wrong! *sees her wrist it has two small fang marks on it with blood pouring out*

Mia: *crying*

Zilla: *rushes to her side taking her hand in his look at her wrist* Shhh Mia it ok. *brushing her hair*

Mia: *stops crying after awhile* I don't know what happen.

Zilla: No doubt it's a vampire bite. *ripping off the sleeve of his shit and wrapping her wrist*

Mia: *eyes wide in fear*

Zilla: No Mia you won't turn. Well not from this bite.

Mia: *looks at him confused*

Zilla: You know the ranks of the vampires. This is the work of a level B.

Mia: Level B. Has to feed off it's pray 3 times and feed its blood to it correct?

Zilla: Correct. *shuts her window* No more sleeping with your window open and you are not to go anywhere alone.

Mia: *nods*

Zilla: *sits on the bed next to her* Are you going to be ok?

Mia: I really don't know. *looking scared*

Zilla: I'm not going to let anything happen to you *putting his arm around her*

Mia: How you can't be around me 24 7.

Zilla: I can try.

Mia: If it got into my room then it can get to me no matter what. Let's face it I'm going to di…..

Zilla: *kisses her*

Mia: *eyes widen in shock but she relaxes right away*

Zilla: *breaks the kiss* Don't talk like that.

Mia: *has a look of confusion on her face*

Zilla: *shakes his head* I love you Mia. I have since I met you.

Mia: *blushes*

Zilla: Even if you don't love me back its fine. I will protect you with my life. *he gets up to leave*

Mia: *grabs his hand*

Zilla: *looks down at Mia*

Mia: *eyes tearing* I love you too Zilla. I always have.

Zilla: *he smiles sitting next to her and pulling her into a warm embraces*

Mia: *pulled him down next to her burying her head into his chest and falls asleep*

Zilla: *holding her close kissing her head* Good night my love.

The following evening Mia awoke to Zilla looking out her window at the setting sun

Mia*walking up to Zilla and resting her head on his shoulder*: It's beautiful isn't it?

Zilla*looking at Mia deeply*: Not as beautiful as you Mia. * He leans in and kisses her passionately* I have to go get ready now and you should do the same.

Zilla walks to the door looks back at Mia and smiles, then leaves. Mia did her normal routine and headed out of her room. She met Zygo out in the hallway

Zygo: Hey Mia how ya sleep?

Mia: I slept ok * not wanting to tell Zygo about what happened last night*

They started to head downstairs when they were stopped by Adam

Adam*with a smirk*: So I saw the big guy leaving your quarters a little while ago Mia, were you guys getting dirty.

Mia face turned red and she turned to head back to her quarters but was stopped by Zygo

Zygo*extremely aggravated by Adams blatant disrespect toward Mia*: Dude what is your fucking issue man, if Zilla was here, he would have smashed you through the ground!

Adam* raising his hands in mockery defense*: Oooo, did I ruffle your feathers Zygo. Ha! *then he looked at Mia lustfully* I love it when I make a woman blush, ha, ha!

He turns and walks down the hall, and just before Zygo can react to Adams rudeness Mia stops him,

Mia*looking up at Zygo*: Please don't tell Zilla about this harassment Zygo, He will kill Adam if he finds out.

Mia starts to cry

Zygo*embracing her*: Don't you worry Mia, I promise I wont tell Zilla but he will eventually find out and when he does we wont be able to stop him from killing Adam. *He wipes her tears away* Go back to your quarters and clean yourself up.

Mia smiles, nods and goes back to her quarters

A few minutes later downstairs

Jiro*talking through the headsets*: Ok team, split into two groups, Zilla you, Mia and Zygo are on the hunt for Werewolves tonight and Adam you, Leona and Nabgeta are hunting level B Vampires.

Adam*annoyed*: Why does Zilla's team always get the good jobs Boss!

Jiro: Because they are well seasoned at the hunt and you are just a rookie, that's why.

Zilla just started to laugh

Adam*pissed* I bet you wouldn't be laughing if you found out I had my hands all over your girl the other day big guy!

Zilla stopped laughing and cracked his knuckles and started to walk over to Adam.

Zilla*enraged* What the fuck did you just say mother fucker!

Mia ran in front of Zilla before he smashed his fist into Adams face

Mia*upset* ZILLA! STAND DOWN! NOW!

Zilla looked down at Mia, who started to cry, and lowered his fist and embraced her

Zilla: I'm so sorry Mia; I didn't mean to upset you! *then he glared at Adam* we aren't finished yet ya fuck! *looks back at Mia and smiles* Lets go kill some werewolves.

A few hours later in the city

Mia, Zygo and Zilla split apart to look for the Werewolves. Mia was walking down Main Street when she heard a noise and caught a glimpse of a wolf running into an ally

Mia*tapping the button on her headset*: Hunter 1 to Hunters 2-3, I have a visual on the target, it headed into an ally off of Main Street, how should I proceed?

Zilla*through Mia's headset*: Proceed with extreme caution Hunter1, keep visual but do not engage, repeat do not engage target until your backup arrives!

They hunt in packs and what you saw could have been a scout.

Mia: Understood Hunter3!

She loads a clip of pure silver bullets into her pistol and readied it and proceeded with caution. As she started to head close to the ally it started to pour.

Mia*hearing thunder*: Shit! I really hate thunder storms, they really creep me out.*pressing earpiece* Hunter 1 to Hunters 2-3, where are you guys*

Zygo*through Mia's earpiece*: ETA 5 minutes away Hunter1.

Mia*responding back*: Confirmed ETA Hunter 2.

As she got closer to the ally she heard a loud crash behind her, she whipped around and fired a shot into the darkness.

Mia*shivering*: DAMN! I wasted a fucking round!

As she turned around she heard a low growl in the distance,

Mia: Shit!

She looked over to were she heard the growl and froze with fear. She was staring at 5 or 6 wolves looking back at her, she started to slowly back away as they made there approach.

Mia*terrified*: Fuck!

She turned and ran down the street with the wolves on her tail. She ran 3 blocks and hit a dead end, she turned around to see the wolves approaching and cutting off her route of escape.

Mia*terrified*: Oh God!

She pointed her pistol and started to open fire, three of the wolves were hit directly in the skulls taking them down instantly, but the other three dodged her bullets, she kept firing until the clip was empty then she threw the gun at them. As the wolves made their approach the wolf in front of the pack leaped for the kill, Mia closed her eyes waiting for the feeling of teeth ripping into her flesh, but it never came because as the head wolf leaped forward it was tackled down by a man built like a tank, when Mia opened her eyes she looked on in horror as she watched Zilla grab the wolf and slam it into the wall next to him

Zilla*turning around*: Mia! Get out of here!

Mia*worried* But what about...

Zilla: NOW!

He grabbed her arm and shoved her toward the exit, when he did this the second wolf attacked Zilla's back, gashing him wide open, Zilla spun around just as the wolf's claw came down for a second swipe. He grabbed the paw of the wolf and crushed the wrist, the wolf howled in pain and backed away the third wolf leaped at Zilla, and Zilla thrusted his fist so hard that he blew the back of the wolf's skull out, the first wolf growled at Zilla and charged at him full speed, the blow sent Zilla flying into a wall, Mia continued to watch the horrific battle and was very surprised to see Zilla fighting with such ferocity and viciousness. Zilla got up from the wall and dodged the first wolf's attack and then grabbed it by its neck and lifted it up off the ground; he twitched his wrist and snapped the neck of the wolf. The last wolf looked at Zilla who in turn roared at the wolf challenging it. The wolf lowered its head and ran away. Zilla watched as it ran up the wall and disappear over the roof. He staggered toward the opening and looked up to see Mia running towards him, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled, and then he blacked out. Mia seeing this ran to him as he collapsed and caught him, she looked at his battle wounds from were the wolf attacked his back, he had three 7 inch gashes running down his back and blood was pouring out, Mia let out a cry for help as she stroked his head reassuring him that he will be alright, knowing he cant hear her, Zygo heard Mia's cries for help and when he arrive he was shocked to see Zilla's horrible condition, he radioed to Jiro that they had a man down and that they needed MEDEVAC now.

Two weeks later...

It's been two weeks since Zilla's battle with the werewolves and his body has fully healed, but he still was in a coma. Mia and Zygo haven't left his side

Mia: Zygo do you think he will ever wake up?

Zygo*looking worried*: I don't know Mia; he was badly hurt in that fight. He may never wake up. *then he turned and walked to the door* Oh and by the way Mia, your suspension has been lifted as of today, but until Zilla wakes up Adam has been placed on our team as the team leader.

Mia*pissed off*: Are you fucking serious! Why would Jiro allow that!

Zygo: I don't know why but that's the call and we have to follow Jiro's orders,

I'm sorry Mia. *then he walked out the door*

Mia laid her head on Zilla's chest and started to cry

Mia*to Zilla *: This is my entire fault, if I hadn't been on my own then you ever would have saved me again, and you wouldn't be in this condition. I love you so much and it kills me to see you like this. *she leans in and kisses his forehead* Please don't give up, keep fighting. I know you will find your way back to me.

She kisses him on the forehead again and heads out of his room. When she closes the door behind her she turns around and bumps into Adam

Adam: Whoa, whoa there beautiful, what's the rush.

Mia*aggravated* Leave me alone Adam! I don't have the time or patience to deal with your bullshit!

She turns and starts to walk away again but Adam reached out and grabbed her arm

Mia* very pissed off*: LET GO OF ME!

Adam*tightening his grip*: What's the matter, huh. You still upset that your dark knight isn't as invulnerable as you thought he was! Heh, heh!

Mia*in pain*: Stop it! You're hurting me!

Adam*tightening his grip more*: I don't really care! I'm your leader now and you will do what I tell you!* he pulls her toward him and forced her to kiss him*

You an me are gunna get real close weather you like it or not now that Zilla isn't around to protect you! HAHAHA!

Adam then throws Mia to the ground and walks away. Mia sat there on the ground crying.

Later that night...

Jiro had sent Adam, Nabgeta and Mia out on the hunt, Zygo and Leona stayed to take care of Zilla.

Adam: Nabgeta, I want you to check out the northern quadrant, while Mia checks out the western and ill check the eastern.

Nabgeta and Mia both nodded and headed out

Back at base...

Zygo was watching over Zilla as Leona was pacing back and forth

Zygo: What's wrong Leona?

Leona*snapping*: Why did he choose that slut over me! I mean am I not pretty enough for him!

Zygo*confused*: Ummm, what are you talking about?!

Leona*upset*: Zilla! I don't know what he sees in that scrappy Mia! I've been trying to win his affection for a long time now and as soon as Mia comes along she has his undivided attention!

Zygo*aggravated*: Well if you want my honest opinion, I think he chose Mia because she knows how to take care of herself and isn't afraid to be herself. She also has one thing you don't have Leona!

Leona*snapping*: WHAT!

Zygo: A heart!

Leona's eyes teared up and she ran out of the room crying. Zygo sat back down and continued to observe Zilla.

Zygo*thinking to himself*: What is going on in there buddy, this isn't like you, you have been in worse scraps than this and always pulled through.

Back in the city:

Mia just finished killing her 5th level B vamp,

Mia*wiping sweat off her brow*: Wow either these things are starting to get weak or all that training with Zilla is starting to pay off.

As she turned around she was shock to see Adam there smiling at her

Mia*annoyed*: What do you want now Adam!

Adam slowly walked up to her as she had her back turned bending over to pick up her stake, he walked up and grabbed her ass, Mia turned around and slapped him in the face,

Mia*pissed off*: Keep your fucking hands off me you asshole! Just because Jiro put you on this team temporarily as leader doesn't mean you can do what ever you want to!

All Adam did was laugh, and then he punched her in the gut. Mia fell to her knees holding her stomach coughing. Adam then unzipped his fly and exposed himself to her.

Mia*in pain and scared*; W-what are you do...!

Adam grabbed her head and shoves himself in her mouth!

Back at base...

Zilla's brain waves started to go off the chart because he was seeing Adams attack on Mia going on in his head, his eyes shot wide open and they were bright red, he tore apart his restrains and jumped out the window of his room, a few minutes later Zygo came back into the room and was very shocked to see Zilla gone from his bed, he radioed to Jiro that Zilla was missing.

Back at the City...

Adam just finished having his way with Mia, he turned and looked at Mia, who was laying on the ground helpless and all he did was laugh, as he turned around he was tackled by a shadowy creature that resembled a werewolf, they rolled down the hill and crashed into a boulder, Adam kicked the creature off of him and then they began circling each other. Adam got a good look at the creature in the moonlight, it was neither werewolf or vampire, as he though this the creature attacked, Adam pulled his gun, but as he did that the creature grabbed his wrist and snapped it like a twig, Adam let out a cry of pain, then pulled his knife out and stabbed the creature in the shoulder, the creature didn't even flinch in pain, it just growled at him and broke his left arm, then it lifted him up and slammed him into a tree, Adam crashed into the tree with such tremendous force the tree broke in half. Adam started to crawl way but the creature jumped on his back, fracturing it, then it grabbed him by the head, tilted it back, it looked into Adam's eyes and smiled at the fear it saw in his eyes, it let out a loud howl and then ripped his throat out. The creature then made its way back up the hill, when it reached the top of the hill it made its way toward Mia,

Mia*coming to*: W-what happened*then she looked at her torn panties and ripped halter top* oh no, no, no, no* she started to cry realizing what had just happened to her* Why… why did he do this to me?!

The creature started to move closer to her, sniffing the air as he moved closer. Her sent was familiar to it. When it got closer, Mia noticed it and started to freak out, What she saw was a creature that stood 9ft tall and was built like a tank, its features were similar to a werewolf but its face was far more different , its nose and lips were that of a tiger with what looked like a lion's mane that was shrouding its face and it also had what looked like some kind of horns on its head, but its eyes are what stood out the most on it, they were a dark brown and though the rest of it was terrifying, its eyes looked gentle and sad, Mia started to back away, when she did that, it looked like the creature extended its claw to her, as if it knew her and was hurt that she was afraid. In the distance Mia heard Nabgeta calling for her and Adam. The Creature heard this and ran off. Mia stood there confused and terrified, she walked over to the edge of the hill and saw Adams body lying there in a pool of blood with his throat ripped out. She turned from the disturbing scene and called over to Nabgeta. Nabgeta, Zygo, and Leona came running up to her

Zygo*Worried*: Mia, Oh my god! What happened to you! Who did this to you!

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Mia, covering her up

Mia*with tears in her eyes*: It was Adam! He…he...

Then she buried her face in his chest and started crying,

Zygo*embracing Mia*: Where is he Mia?

She pointed to the edge of the hill

Mia*sobbing*: At the bottom of the hill, dead.

Zygo*to Nabgeta and Leona*: Go check it out!

Nabgeta and Leona walk to where Mia was pointing and looked at the bottom of the hill and were shocked

Nabgeta: Zygo ask her again?!

Zygo: Why?!

Leona: Because he is not there!

Mia and Zygo ran to where Leona and Nabgeta were

Nabgeta: See, nothing.

They looked at the bottom of the hill and Mia put her face in Zygo's chest and started to cry, for there was no body at the bottom of the hill or the pool of blood.

Mia*crying*: He was there I swear, He was killed by a beast that wasn't a werewolf or a vampire I think.

Zygo*surprised*: Are you sure about that?

Mia; Yes I'm positive about it! I saw the Beast with my own eyes!

Zygo*comforting Mia*: It's ok Mia; we will sort it all out when we get back to H.Q.

30 minutes later at H.Q….

Zygo was explaining everything to Jiro, how Mia was attacked, Adam's disappearance, and the fact that there is a new creature running loose out there that appeared around the same time Zilla disappeared from the infirmary. Just as they were getting ready to settle in when Zygo heard Mia scream in terror, he bolted to her room and she was sitting up in bed holding her neck. Zygo ran over to her and examined her neck and saw two small puncture marks by her jugular.

Zygo*scared*: Mia what happened?

Mia*crying*: I don't know, I did what Zilla told me to do, my window was shut and locked. Why is this happening to me?!

The next thing that happened was there was a loud crash down stairs and it sounded like someone was fighting, Zygo grabbed Mia and they ran down stairs, Zygo's eyes opened wide with shock at what he saw, He saw the towering beast that Mia described locked in battle with Adam, except Adam looked more like a True Blood, Adam had glowing red eyes long sharp dagger like fingernails and 4in fangs that look like they can penetrate armor. He attacked the beast with such ferocity out maneuvering the beast slashing, clawing and hissing while he battled the beast. Mia got a good glimpse of Adam and cringed in fear. She recognized who Adam was, he was the vampire that attacked her the night Zilla saved her life, she looked back at the battle going on and saw that the Beast had the advantage when he grabbed Adam by the neck and slammed him through the table. The Beast roared in triumph as he looked down at Adam's broken body, Zygo made a move towards his gun that was knocked to the floor when Adam went trough the table. When he stepped on the floor it creaked and the beast looked in his direction and growled, Zygo swore under his breath as the beast came charging at him, he braced himself for impact, but it never happened, when he opened his eyes he saw Mia standing in front of him and the beast stopped.

Zygo*worried*: Mia what are you doing! Run!

Mia*looking back at Zygo*: NO!

Then she turned back toward the beast, which looked like he softened up when he caught her sent, as it walked up to her it reached out its clawed hand towards her and she did the same. Just when the were about to touch the beast roared in pain, as it turned around to see its attacker, a clawed hand slashed it across the face and took out its left eye, Mia was terrified when she saw Adam standing there as the beast howled in pain, She watched as Adam started to wail on the beast, cutting and slashing, tearing at its flesh like a wild dog on a piece of bloody raw meat, just as Adam was about deliver the killing blow a bullet passed by his head, when he looked up, He saw Zygo load a clip of ultraviolet bullets into his gun. Zygo started to pull the trigger as Adam made a break for the door, Zygo managed to tag him in the shoulder, but that wouldn't stop a True Blood, as Adam escaped trough the door. Zygo turned around and saw Mia walking to the beast.

Zygo*terrified*: Mia stay away from that thing, its wounded and will tear you apart if it waked up!

Mia: No, I don't think it will. I think it knows me.

Zygo*walking up to her*: What makes you think that?

Mia: Because, after it killed Adam the first time, it made its way toward me, sniffing the air, I think it was following my sent, and you saw what happened when I stepped in front of it before it attacked you, It knows me some how, I just don't know how?

Just as she said that, the beast started to move and curl into a ball. Mia stood there trying to figure out what was going on, it looked like the beast was growing smaller and its hair started to disappear. It looked like it was transforming back to it original form and the transformation looked very painful. Mia and Zygo moved closer to get a look at who the beast was, after about 5 minutes later Mia saw his face and was shocked to see who it was, it was Zilla, Zilla was the Beast, Zygo couldn't believe it, his best friend was now a creature they would hunt. Mia grabbed a blanket off the couch and cover Zilla with it.

Mia*trying to lift Zilla up*: Its ok my love, I'm here now,* then she kissed him on the lips passionately" Zygo go grab some gauze for his eye and help me get him up to my room and we can't tell anyone about this or they will kill him.

Zygo*startled*: What makes you think I won't kill him, Mia!

The he pulls out his gun and points it at Zilla's head and pulls the hammer back.

Mia* upset and pissed with tears in her eyes*: ZYGO! He is the closest thing you have to a brother and he is also your best friend! I love him Zygo and I wont let you do this because Zilla would never do this to one of us and you fucking know it!

Zygo lowered his gun and sighed; he went to the infirmary and grabbed what he needed to take care of Zilla's eye. He helped Mia carry Zilla to her room and laid him on her bed. As Zygo tended Zilla's wounds Mia went to Zilla's room and grabbed some cloths for him. Mia placed Zilla's clothing on the chair next to her nightstand and looked at Zygo who just finished taking care of Zilla's wounds.

Mia*worried*: How is he Zygo?

Zygo: He will be ok; he just needs to rest for the next few days and then he should be fine.

Mia*embracing Zygo*: Thank you Zygo, thank you very much! I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to him.

Zygo: It will be ok Mia when he wakes our team ill be at full strength. Now get some rest and I'll explain everything to Jiro later.

Mia: Ok.

Zygo left and Mia curled up next to Zilla and laid her head on his chest, as if it was instinctual, Zilla wrapped his arms around Mia, She smiled and fell asleep.

3 days later….

Mia awoke to Zilla doing push-up by the window.

Mia*giggling*: What are you doing silly, Zygo said you still need rest.

Zilla*getting up*: I at full strength Hun,*flexing his muscles* See.

He walked up and sat down next to her and kissed her passionately.

Mia*blushing*: What was that for Hun?

Zilla: Because I love you Mia, no matter what happens or how far apart we get, I'll always find you. You can count on that.

Mia*kissing him*: I know hunny, now go take a shower, you smell like sweat. I love you.

Zilla made his way to the shower as Mia started to straighten out the room, Jiro gave Zilla and Mia a month off to recuperate after their tragic ordeal from a couple days ago, Zilla moved into Mia's room.

The HQ was going under some heavy repairs after Zilla and Adam battled it out in the den, a new security system was created by Zygo and Nabgeta, Jiro is having Zygo also run tests on Zilla to see if there is away for him to control himself while in beast mode. Zilla has shown no memory of what has transpired when he was The Beast, Mia was tested for any traces of vampyric anomalies in her blood stream, the tests all showed negatives.

Mia walked to the bathroom door and opened it, Zilla was in the shower so she laid his cloths on the counter, as she started to leave, Zilla reached out and embraced her tightly, she relaxed and enjoyed his embrace, she turned around as kissed him on the lips passionately, Zilla returned the kiss and then shut the bathroom door.

Zygo was going over some tests on Zilla's blood when he noticed something strange with the blood,

He called Jiro in so he can show him the results of the test.

Zygo*pointing to the screen*: Look at this Jiro.

Jiro*stroking his chin*: Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Zygo have Zilla come down to the infirmary this instant, this is very good news and he has to know.

Zygo called Zilla's cell,

Zilla*answering his cell*: Yea Z-man, what's up.

Zygo: Jiro wants you to come down to the infirmary right away.

Zilla: Alright, I'll be right there.

Zilla hung up and turned to Mia

Zilla: I was called down to the infirmary, Hun.

Mia: Is it for more tests?

Zilla: I honestly don't know hunny, wanna tag along?

Mia: Sure.

Zilla and Mia got dressed and headed down to the infirmary to meet Zygo and Jiro. They arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later, As soon as Zilla walked in the door Jiro shot him in the shoulder, Zygo got up from his chair as Mia ran to Zilla, who was lying on the floor bleeding profusely.

Mia*crying and upset*: Jiro! Why would you do that to him!

Zygo*stepping between Jiro and Mia*: What is the meaning of this Jiro! I thought you wanted to talk to Zilla about what we discovered!

Jiro*smiling*: Just watch. You will see why I did this.

Just as he said that, Zilla started to get up. Mia helped him up and looked at his shoulder to see how bad the wound was, she was completely surprised when she saw the wound completely healed.

Mia* surprised*: Jiro what just happened. I mean you shot him in the shoulder, didn't you?!

Jiro: It was easier to show you, than to explain that Zilla has a super regeneration ability.

Mia: What does that mean?

Zygo: It means that if Zilla gets cut or shot he will heal instantly.

Mia: Then why hasn't his eye regenerated then?

Zygo: Because it was physically removed that's why Mia.

Jiro: And there is something else.

Zygo: What's that?

Jiro*pulling out a vile of Zilla's blood*: His blood can reverse the affects of vampirism. *pulling out disc* watch this video that I made.

Jiro placed the disc in the computer and the video started to play, on the screen was Jiro with the vampire they caught awhile ago. They watch as Jiro stuck a needle in the vampires' arm and watched as the vampire struggled against the effects of Zilla's blood. Slowly the vampire began to change until it was fully human. Mia and Zygo watched with astonishment. Zilla started to stand up; Mia looked at him and smiled.

Zilla* confused*: What is going on? *then he looked at Jiro* and why the fuck did you shoot me you asshole!

Jiro: Calm down Zilla, there is a good reason, I assure you.

Zilla*pissed*: There fucking better be!

Jiro explained everything and Zilla was completely shocked. After the meeting Zilla and Mia headed out to enjoy the afternoon while Zygo ran more tests.

Four Months Later….

A body slams into a tree, breaking it in two, as the body started to get up a creature grabbed it by the throat and slammed it back on the ground, as the light of the full moon shown through the clouds it revealed a vampire struggling against The Beast, The vampire hissed at the beast and the beast roared back, The Beast picked the vampire up over his head and slammed him on the ground so hard it put a crater into the earth. He then lifted his foot and slammed it down on the vampire's chest. The vampire cried out in agony as it rib cage collapsed under the force. Just as The Beast was going to finish it off Mia and Zygo came up the hill to see the Beast just about to finish off the vampire. Mia ran in front of the Beast with her arms out.

Mia: ZILLA! *the Beast looked at her* we need this creature alive. Please change back and help us bring it back to Jiro.

The Beast grunted and started to transform back into Zilla. Zilla walked up to the vampire, grabbed it by the collar and dragged it out of the crater. He then lifted it up and punched it in the face.

Zilla*pissed*: That's for going after my wife, ya undead fuck!

Zilla dropped the vampire on the ground and walked his way toward Mia. Jiro sent them out on a hunt because he had a lead on Adam.

Zilla*kissing Mia on the forehead*: Are you ok my love?

Mia*blushing a little*: Yea, That was close.

Zilla: Yea it was *placing his hand on her belly* How's the little one?

Mia: She is doing well, a little scared, but well.

Zilla smiled then walked over to the unconscious vampire, picked it up and threw it on his shoulders.

Zilla; Ok, lets get moving.

They headed back to HQ. When they arrive back at HQ, Mia headed upstairs as Zilla and Zygo brought the vampire down to the interrogation room. Jiro was waiting down in the room when they arrived.

Jiro: I see you were successful in retrieving the target. Please place him in the chair.

They placed the vampire in the chair and strapped him in. Jiro walked up to it and looked into its eyes, then showed it the vile of Zilla's blood, the vampire hissed at Jiro, Jiro backed away and Zilla punched it in the face so hard it sent blood and broken teeth to the floor. Zilla backed away and let Zygo pull out his cutting tools,

Jiro: I'm only gunna ask you this once, Where is Adam?

Vampire*spitting blood on the floor*: I'm not going to tell you shit! Hahaha! The Master will tear you all to shreds. He is all pow…

Zilla cracked it the mouth again so hard the chair fell over. Then Zilla started to kick it in the gut, with each kick to its gut the vampire started to spit up blood. Jiro raised his hand and Zilla stopped.

Jiro: We can keep this up all day, it's up to you. Tell us what we need to know and the pain will stop.

Vampire: Why should I help you, you are just gunna kill me anyway. What he did to your lady friend was just a sample of what he has planed for her. Muahahahah...

Zilla kicked it in the face so hard he knocked its teeth down its throat. Then he picked up the vampire, chair and all and threw him across the room.

Zilla*getting in its face*: Tell me what he has planed for Mia or you will not make it till sundown. You see my friend over there with the sharp knives, those knives are made from a True Blood's skeleton and they can cause you a lot of pain.*the vampire started to shiver in fear* So are you going to tell us or are you still going to protect him?

Vampire*spitting blood to the floor*: Heh, go fuck yourself Beast!

Zilla punched it in its face again then threw him to the floor; He then looked at Zygo an nodded. Zygo pulled out his kit and started to go to work on the vampire. Zilla walk to the door as Zygo started to cut into the vampire, whose screams were so loud, they could wake the dead. As he shut the door, he could still hear the vampire's cries of pain. He just smiled and walked away. Zygo started to cut away the flesh on the vampire's right arm, like he was skinning the fur off a deer. The vampire was screaming so much that Jiro gagged it.

Jiro: Just tell us what we need to know and the pain will stop. My friend here is very good at what he does.

After about two hours, Zygo had skinned about fifty percent of the vampire's flesh off, and it still hasn't talked, Zygo then stabbed it in the belly and cut all the way up to its neck. He slowly started to remove its organs. He started with the liver, and then removed the small intestinal track, followed by the large intestines.

The vampire screamed in such agony that Jiro had to walk out of the room. Just as Zygo started to remove the stomach, the vampire tried to speak through the gag, Zygo motioned for Jiro to come back into the room, he stood up as Jiro approached. Jiro walked up and removed the gag from the vampire.

Jiro: So now you wanna talk.

Vampire*panting *: The master is not the one pulling the strings, hehe, SHE will have her vengeance and The Master is her key to get it. The world will soon be plunged into an eternal night and we creatures shall rule under the kingdom of moonlight, where she will rule as queen and the master as king. HAHAHAHA! All she needs is the blood of a child born of human and beast! The woman isn't safe from HER wrath. HAHAHAHAHAHAH….

Zygo ripped the vampire's heart out and crushed it in his bare hands. The vampire let out one more cry of agony then turned to dust.

Zygo*upset*: We have to warn Zilla and Mia!

Jiro: We don't know if what it said was true Zygo, so relax. We need to find out who is leading the vampires and who is pulling Adams strings. Do not tell Zilla and Mia about this until we have more information, we don't know if they are the intended targets or not! Is that understood Zygo!

Zygo: Yes Sir!

Across town in an abandoned subway tunnel, Adam was returning with a young woman over his shoulder, he kicked open the door and laid the body down on a stone alter. He looked up at what liked like a throne made of solid garnet, where a beautiful woman sat. She was wearing a purple gown with a black courset, her hair was a dirty blonde, her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, and she had ruby red lips and stood about 5ft 8in.

Adam*kneeling in front of her*: Your highness, I brought you back another sacrifice for you.

Woman: I am very pleased with you Adam, very pleased indeed. So tell me, how is everything going on your end?

Adam: We have had some casualties but all is going according to your plan. Our mole is set in Jiro's little gang, soon we will have the last piece to your spell and it will be forever midnight, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Woman: Have your acquired the black cross Adam?

Adam: Yes, your highness. It is on its way here as we speak.

Woman: When will it arrive?

Adam: At dusk your majesty!

Woman: Excellent! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Three Months later…..

Zilla had full control of his transformations now, and can change into his beast form at will, He and Zygo were sent out on a hunt to take down a demon that has crossed into this world due to the Necronomican Ex Mortis, Zygo was tracking the demons dark aura as Zilla caught its scent and blood of one of its victims, Zilla ran toward the direction of the scent, when he arrived he saw a woman laying in a pool of blood on the ground, as he moved closer he heard a eerie cry from above, he looked up as the demon dropped down from the tree and on to his back, Zilla howled in pain as the force sent him to the ground. The demon jumped of him and started jumping around like a kid hopped up on sugar and caffeine. Zygo came running out of the woods with his arrow drawn, he looked at Zilla and motioned for him to act like he was injured, Zilla nodded in response, he fell over and started to groan, Zygo activated his cloaking device on his wrist and sat there in wait till the demon reappeared. About thirty minutes have passed, and then Zygo saw the demon approach Zilla, Zilla groaned and the demon slinked closer to him, when it was in arms reach, Zygo took the shot, the arrow pierced the shoulder of the demon and it fell backwards crying in agony. Zilla got up and returned to his human form and Zygo walked up to the demon, he looked down at it and pondered

Zygo*looking at Zilla*: What do you think we should do with it? Should we kill it or use it to find The Necronomican?

Zilla: It's up to you Z-man. You wounded it so it's your decision.

Zygo: Meh, Lets kill it, Mia is due anytime now and we don't want to be late.

Zygo drew back his arrow, pointing it at the demons head. Zilla nodded at Zygo and Zygo released the arrow. The arrow pierced the demons skull killing it instantly, Zygo reached down and pulled the two arrows out of the corpse and the body turned to dust. Zilla and Zygo looked at each other nodded and headed back to HQ. When they got back Jiro and Mia greeted them, Zilla walked up to Mia and gave her a kiss and Zygo placed his weapons in the cabinet.

Jiro: So how did the hunt go boys?

Zygo: It went well; we killed the demon and destroyed the body of its victim.

Jiro: Good, good. You boy are the best hunters we have ever had in the many years that we have been doing this, I couldn't be more proud.

Zilla: Well, you trained me and Zygo, so I guess you can say we learned from the best.

Zygo: Agreed, even though he looks like an old fogy.

They all stared to laugh. Then Mia winced in pain.

Zilla*concerned*: Are you ok hunny?

Mia*wincing*: Yeah, I just think our daughter is just anxious to be born.

Zygo: How long do you think?

Mia: I don't know yet…OH…*she felt another sharp pain*, I think my water just broke!

Jiro: Zygo, go prep the infirmary for delivery!

Zygo: Yes sir!

Zygo headed to the infirmary, Zilla picked Mia up and carried her, a few minutes later, they were in the infirmary, Zilla placed Mia on the bed, she was now experiencing the contractions, Jiro came in and started to set everything up for the delivery. Mia was crying from the pain, Zilla was trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Jiro: Okay Mia, we are going to get ready, just try and relax ok?

After twelve hours of intense labor, Mia gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Zilla was overjoyed that they both were ok. They named her Elizabeth Rose Grimm, Zilla cried for the first time when he held little Elizabeth, Zygo was appointed her godfather, and Jiro as the "grandfather". Zilla put Elizabeth in her little crib by Mia, and they slept peacefully, Zilla, Zygo, and Jiro headed to the living room.

Jiro*lighting up a cigar*: How does it feel to be a father Zilla?

Zilla*lighting up his cigar*: Wonderful!

Zygo*lighting up his cigar*: She looks so small in your arms Zilla.

Zilla*laughing*: Well anything would look small against me.

They all busted out into laughter, they all walked to the couch and Zilla and Zygo sat down as Jiro went and grabbed a couple beers to celebrate. As they were relaxing Nabgeta, Leona, and Tremor returned from their hunt. Tremor was the new recruit hand picked by Zilla and Zygo for his demolition expertise, He was just as big and bald as Zilla, wore camo pants, combat boots, a black combat vest, and he wore a mask that concealed the bottom half of his face, He has been with B-squad for 2 months now, and they have been very good at the hunt. Tremor and Nabgeta walked up and sat down next to Zilla and Zygo.

Nabgeta: So what's the special occasion? *reaching for a bag of porkrynes*

Tremor: Yea and where is Mia?

Leona*getting close to Zilla*: Who cares, as long as I can have Zilla to myself.

Zilla*annoyed and pushing Leona away* Goddamn it Leona! I've told you this before, I'm a married man and you are just not my type now fuck off and leave me alone!

Leona*very upset*: Why do you always have to be an asshole Zilla! How am I not your type, I fight creatures of the night, I'm beautiful, and I'm not a cry baby like Mia! *laughing* She probably made up the whole rape anyway….

Zilla* furious*: THAT IS ENOUGH LEONA! THAT IS MY WIFE YOU ARE SPEAKING ILL OF AND I WILL TOLLERATE IT NO MORE! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE THIS! SHE JUST WENT THROUGH 12 HOURS OF INTENSE LABOR TO BARE MY CHILD; SHE IS MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FUCKING CUNT!

Then Zilla stormed off, Leona stood there speechless. Nabgeta, Tremor and Zygo just looked at Leona, who started to cry her eyes out, she ran out the front door.

Nabgeta*looking at Tremor*: Porkryne? *holding up the bag of porkrynes*

Tremor*reaching in the bag*: Porkryne!

Upstairs….

Zilla walked into the bedroom and walked over to Elizabeth's' crib. He looks at her and smiled, he bent over and kissed her on the forehead, then he changed into his shorts and climbed into bed. He rolled over and kissed Mia.

Mia*groggy*: Zilla? What was all the commotion downstairs?

Zilla*wrapping his arms around her*: Leona again.

Mia*annoyed*: Really! That bitch has it coming, badly.

Zilla*kissing Mia on the forehead*: Relax my love. You had a long day just sleep now.

Mia: Alright my love, but she does it again, I'm going to kick her ass!

They giggled then turned in for the night.

Back downstairs ….

Zygo and Nabgeta were discussing plans on how to make a weapon strong enough to kill a True Blood. As they were doing that Tremor was working on his new wolf's bane dagger. Leona still hadn't returned after Zilla blew up at her.

Outside…

Leona was walking down a dark path,

Leona*to herself*: Why does Zilla not love me? Am I not attractive enough for him? What can I do to win his affections?

Mysterious Voice: Leona, Leona, listen to our voice.

Leona* stopping in her tracks and looking around*: Who's there? Who are you?

Mysterious Voice: We are the one's who can bring you and him together.

Leona: How? He is married to Mia and they had a child together.

Mysterious Voice: Give us the child and we can give you anything you desire.

Leona: I can't do that, he will kill anyone who he see's as a threat to his child or Mia. And I'm not strong enough to do it.

Mysterious Voice: We can give you the power to do anything you want. * Then a hand reached out from the darkness* just take our hand and all will be revealed to you.

Leona reached for the hand and was enveloped in a dark light. The light could be seen from the windows at H.Q. Tremor looked up and out the window and saw the light and smiled. The next morning Mia came downstairs looking for Zygo, when she turned on the lights she saw Leona passed out on the couch, she walked over to the couch and kicked Leona in leg.

Leona*shooting wide awake*: Wh-what, what was that for Mia?!

Mia*pissed*: You know why you fucking slut!

Leona*defensively*: What do you mean, and I'm not a slut!

Mia*angrily*: You are trying to steal my husband away from me and I won't deal with it!

Leona*pissed*: If he was with me then he would ever have been in the condition he is in now you heartless bitch! At least I can defend myself! And I don't have to make up stories about being raped!

Just as Leona finished her sentence Mia swung at her and clocked her in the jaw, She fell to the ground holding her jaw and looked up at Mia, Mia stared back at her ready to fight, Leona shot up and tackled her to the ground, She started to wail on Mia. She connecting a few times before Mia blocked her next shot. Mia kicked Leona off of her, she got up and started to kick Leona in the stomach, then she leaned over and started to punch Leona in the face, Leona started to cry out but Mia punched her in the mouth, knocking out a few teeth and breaking her nose. Then Mia slammed Leona's face into the floor then kicked her in the face, Leona spat up blood and fragments of her teeth as she tried to get to her feet, by then Zilla and Nabgeta broke up the fight, Nabgeta grabbed Leona as Zilla did the same to Mia.

Mia*pissed*: YOU FUCKING BITCH! IF I SEE YOU NEAR MY HUSBAND AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! I FUCKING PROMISE YOU THIS!

Zilla: MIA!

Mia looked at him.

Zilla: Relax and go upstairs, please.

Mia: But, but she …

Zilla: I'll take care of it ok Hun, just go upstairs with Elizabeth.

Mia*annoyed*: Alright!

Then she headed upstairs, as she did Zilla looked at Leona extremely pissed off.

Zilla*pissed*: What were you thinking Leona! She just gave birth not to long ago and you go and start with her! I mean seriously what the fuck is wrong with you! You can't have me so you pick a fight with her!

Leona: But, but I...

Nabgeta: Zilla is right Leona, if he wants he can pull your badge and clearance away and that will be all you need because you know Jiro will black list you at every agency. The only job you will be able to get is at your local deli.

Leona*upset*: What the fuck! Why are you coming down on me, she hit me first! So she started it!

Zilla*angrily*: Yeah, but if I know you, you probably said something to her to make her hit you!

Just then Zygo, Tremor, and Jiro entered the room.

Jiro: What is going on in here?

Leona*upset*: Mia attacked me!

Zygo: That's hard to believe! Mia wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked.

Nabgeta*looking at Tremor*: Fight?

Tremor*looking back at Nabgeta* Fight.

Nabgeta: Kitchen?

Tremor: Kitchen!

Then they walked into the kitchen.

Jiro: This is a bad situation for you Leona.

Leona*upset* But …

Jiro: No buts, you have been trying to sabotage Mia and Zilla's marriage from the beginning and I've turned a blind eye to it, but not anymore. It's time you start pay for your actions. As of this moment you are stripped of your rank and command of B-Squad and are henceforth suspended until I deem you fit for duty, you will remain here under house arrest until further notice. IS THAT CLEAR!

Leona*upset*: Y-yes sir!

Jiro: DISMISSED!

Leona ran up to her quarters, Jiro looked at Zilla and Zygo.

Jiro: I swear ever since Adam was here it's like B-Squad is always in trouble. So for the time being, Zilla you and Tremor will form A-Squad and Zygo, you and Nabgeta will form B-Squad until both Mia and Leona return to duty.

Five months later …

Zilla and Tremor were following a troll that was stalking a young couple by the river, the troll stood about ten feet tall and looked like it weighed two tons, it had scraggily long white hair with two long black horns protruding from its skull, long brown fingernails and toenails, its skin was a sickly grey color, and it had two inch fangs that lined its mouth, it carried around a club that looked like it was made from a leg bone with spikes on the top. Zilla motioned for Tremor to flank it on the left as he flanked it on the right, as they positioned themselves a second troll showed up and chased after the couple, Zilla motioned for Tremor to go after the second troll as he made his way across the field to intercept the first troll. Zilla slammed into the troll with such force, that they both fell backwards from the impact. Zilla and the troll got to their feet at the same time, and then the troll charged at him, it swung its club at him, and he barely dodged the swing. Zilla jumped into the air and brought his fist down on the skull of the troll with all his might, the troll looked stunned for a few minutes, then smacked him with its club, sending him into a stone wall, Zilla was stunned for about a few seconds, but came to just as the troll swung its club again. Zilla dodged it again and the club smashed the wall to bits, across the way Tremor was having no trouble with the second troll, he was out maneuvering it left and right, it charged at him but as it drew close Tremor reached out and grabbed it by the throat. It roared at him and he punched it three times in the face, and then slammed it on the ground a couple of times.

Tremor*stepping on the troll's chest*: You don't have my permission to die, yet.

The troll cried out in pain as Tremor grabbed it by the head and started to pull. He used all his strength and ripped the troll's head right off!

Tremor*looking at the head*: HA! Now you have my permission to die!

Then he threw the head on the ground. Tremor looked to see Zilla struggling with the first troll, as he made his way to help Zilla; he was surrounded by Class A Vampires, He stood there cracking his knuckles.

Tremor: AH! Hahaha! Let the games begin!

Then he slammed his fists on the ground with such force that the vampires fell on their backs. Then he slammed his fists on the ground and created spikes of rock and soil which impaled all the vampires on the ground. Meanwhile, Zilla was still facing off with the first troll; he head butted the troll stunning it for a few second while he gathered the strength, but as soon as he turned to face the troll, Zilla was surrounded by the same class vampires as Tremor. The vampires rushed at Zilla but as they got close, three of them were taken down by ultraviolet rounds from a sniper rifle, the vampires stopped in there tracks as three more were eliminated. The last three vamps were looking around for the shooter, but with no avail they too were taken out by the sniper. Zilla looked over at the brush and shot a thumbs up in that direction. As he turned and charged the troll, a figure decloaked and revealed herself to be Mia. She was using Zygo's cloaking device, she looked over as Zilla delivered the killing blow to the troll by trusting his hand into the creature's chest and ripped its heart out. Mia and Tremor walked over to Zilla who was down on one knee breathing heavily.

Tremor*smirking*: What's wrong buddy, you seem to be losing your touch.

Mia*worried*: Hunny, are you ok?!

Zilla* getting back to his feet*: Yea, I'm fine just getting old I guess.

They all laughed and headed back to HQ. A few minutes later a figure appeared next to the body of the troll Zilla killed, the figure kneeled down and placed his hand on the troll's chest and smiled.

Mysterious Figure: Finally it begins. Soon, very soon, the darkness will rise.

Then he vanished. Meanwhile back at H.Q, Zilla, Tremor, and Mia were greeted by Zygo and little Elizabeth, Mia walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up and kissed her on the forehead, Zilla and Tremor put all the equipment away, Zilla then walked over to Mia and Elizabeth, He kissed Elizabeth on the forehead the went down to the Morgue, He walked up to a plaque on the wall which read "HERE LIES JIRO SAKAI, LOVING FRIEND AND MENTOR, GONE BEFORE HIS TIME, 1954-2013", Zilla placed his hand on the wall and started to cry,

Flash back two months ago….

Zilla and Mia were sleeping, when Mia was startled awake by Elizabeth crying. She got up and walked to the crib, she reached over and turned the lamp on, she freaked when the light came on and she saw the baby missing from her crib. She rand over and shook Zilla awake.

Mia*in a panic*: Zilla wake up, wake the fuck up!

Zilla*rolling over*: Wh-what's wrong Hun?

Mia*panicking*: Elizabeth is gone!

Zilla shot out of bed and ran to the crib and saw his baby girl was missing; He smashed his fist into the wall in front of him. He then threw the door open just in time to see the culprit running down the hallway with Elizabeth in tow. He ran down the hall chasing the cloaked figure with Mia in hot pursuit. The cloaked figure turned around and fired two darts from his pistol and hit Mia in the shoulder and Zilla in the neck, Mia fell to the ground groggy and Zilla fell to his knees, as that happened the cloaked figure turned the corner and ran into Jiro, who was pointing his pistol at the cloaked figure,

Jiro: Release the child! Now!

He took the safety off and pulled the hammer back.

Jiro: Only warning! Now release the Child!

Jiro fired a warning shot, which caught the hood of the cloaked figure and pulled it off, Jiro was surprised to see the face of the culprit. Zilla and Mia crawled around the corner and were very surprised to see who it was, they were looking at the face of Leona, she motioned her hand and another cloaked figure appeared behind Jiro and snapped his neck. As Jiro fell to the ground he pulled the cloak off the other person and revealed it to be Nabgeta, who pulled out his sword and plunged it into Jiro's chest, As Nabgeta pulled the sword out Zilla tackled him to the ground and slammed his face into the wall, Mia finally came to and attacked Leona. As that happened Leona dropped Elizabeth, Zilla slid on the ground and caught her before she hit the ground, as he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down and saw Nabgeta stabbing him with a knife, Zilla swung his fist down and slammed Nabgeta in the face, as he fell to the ground Zilla pulled the knife out and threw it at him. The knife was embedded in Nabgeta's chest, Mia was tearing into Leona, she grabbed Leona and threw her to the ground, and she kicked Leona in the stomach and punched her in the face as she tried to get up. Leona cried out in pain as Mia grabbed her by the hair and threw her over the balcony. When Mia looked over the balcony Leona was gone. Zilla passed Elizabeth to Mia when he saw Nabgeta still moving. Zilla grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

Zilla*pissed beyond belief*: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AND WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US!

Nabgeta*spitting up blood* Heh heh. You will soon find out, the master is looking to exact his revenge on you and your woman! He chose me and Leona to take on this task and we almost completed it if it wasn't for your medaling Mentor!

Zilla*slamming him against the wall again*: HE WAS YOUR MENTOR TOO! WHEN DID ADAM TURN YOU TWO!

Nabgeta*vomiting more blood up*: The night he failed to turn Mia because of you battling him in your beast form!

Zilla let out a cry of anger, turned Nabgeta around, thrusted his right hand into Nabgeta's back, grabbed his spine and pulled with all his might, ripping Nabgeta's spine attached to his skull from his body. Zilla let the body fall to the ground, looked at Mia and then fell to his knees in tears. Mia walked over to him and tried to comfort him.

End Flashback….

Zilla headed back upstairs; he turned back around to look at Jiro's resting spot then headed back upstairs. Across town Adam and Leona were having rough passionate sex, then there was a knock on his chamber door.

Adam*annoyed*: Who is it?!

Servant*creaking the door open*: The Mistress wants to see the both of you.

Adam: Be right there.

The servant left and Adam and Leona got dressed. They made their way to the throne room and both kneeled in front of her.

Adam: Yes Madam Serenity?

Serenity: Where is the child!

Leona: We are still working on it, Zilla has been poisoned and it's starting to have an effect on him. He was struggling against the Trolls you sent. The only problem now is Zygo and Tremor.

Serenity*smiling*: We not need worry about Tremor. And Zygo will fall just like his mentor did. You two will take that child tonight!

Adam and Leona: Yes Mistress.

Back at HQ …

Tremor was pacing around the living room while Zygo was cleaning his pistol.

Zygo: What's wrong Tremor?

Tremor: Just wondering what to do about Zilla. Something is not right with him I can feel it.

Zygo: Well he still hasn't gotten over Jiro's death yet. Jiro was not only a mentor to me and Zilla, he was also like a father to us. He took Zilla in first, so they were much closer, yet Jiro showed no favoritism, he always had a soft spot in his heart for Zilla.

Tremor: Well for Mia's sake I hope nothing happens to him.

Just as he finished speaking all the power went off in the base. Zygo shot up from the couch as he heard Mia scream. He and Tremor ran upstairs but were stopped by three vampires. Tremor instantly struck one in the face as Zygo pulled out his hunting knife and rammed it into the skull of another. The third vampire retreated when it saw Tremor rip the first one in half and crushed its skull. They made it to Zilla and Mia's quarters just in time to see Adam with the baby in his arms, Zilla laying on the floor out cold and Mia being pined down by two werewolf/vampire hybrids. Tremor went into a blind rage and charged the Hybrids as Zygo went after Adam. Adam dodged Zygo's first attack with his knife, then swung down and slashed Zygo across the face. Zygo grabbed his face in pain; Adam took this moment to pass the baby to one of his lackeys and told him to bring her back to the Mistress. The lackey left and Adam went back to beating the hell out of Zygo. Tremor had his hands full with the hybrids after he pulled them off of Mia. The first hybrid lunged at him, he side stepped it and it impaled itself on the coat rack. Tremor reached out and ripped its head off to make sure it was dead. As he turned around, the second hybrid swung at him slicing through the tubes on the front of his mask. He reached up to fix it but the hybrid had other ideas as it tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Adam had Zygo pined to the ground slowly clawing at his chest, the he looked up and saw Mia trying to revive Zilla., Adam punched Zygo in his face and bolted after Mia. By the time Mia looked up, Adam was already in her face bearing his fangs.

Adam: Well I guess it's time to finish what I started, Hahahahahah!

Before Mia could react, Adam grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, Zygo saw this and cried out as Adam sank his fangs into Mia's neck and started to drink. Mia let out a soft cry of pain as she reached out to Zilla who was still unconscious. Zygo struggled to his feet as Adam slit his wrist and poured his blood down Mia's throat. Tremor fixed his mask as he slammed the hybrid through the wall and ran towards Mia and Adam. Adam saw Tremor charging him and dropped Mia and stepped back. Zygo pulled a hunting knife from his boot and stabbed Adam in the chest. Adam cried out in pain and slammed Zygo on the ground, then kicked him n the gut. Zygo grunted in pain but got right back up and started to swing at Adam who easily dodged his attacks. Zygo screamed out to Tremor to bring Zilla and Mia down to the Panic Room. Tremor tried to protest but Zygo motioned to him to go as he pulled out an ultraviolet grenade. Tremor looked back at him and nodded as he carried Zilla and Mia out.

Adam: Now why would you send your only help out of here, Hahahahaha!

Zygo*pulling out the grenade and pulling the pin* This is why asshole!

A few seconds went by and the grenade went off, killing every blood sucker in the area, except Adam, who suffered minor burns and bruises. Adam looked at Zygo's charred body and laughed. He then jumped out the window and headed back to his lair. Down in the Panic Room, Tremor was patching up Mia's wound. Tremor just finished up when Zilla finally came to.

Zilla*groggy*: Wh-what happened?!

Tremor*upset*: We were attacked!

Zilla*snapping to*: What do you mean! Where are Mia and my daughter?! Were is Zygo!

Tremor walked up to Zilla and placed his hand on his shoulder and told him what happened. After Tremor finished, he showed Zilla Mia, Zilla fell to his knees at her side and started to cry. A few moments went by, then Zilla got up and walked to the infirmary, when he came back he had three viles of his blood and handed them to Tremor.

Zilla: Give Mia this; it will cure her of the vampirism. It will take two of these to cure her completely.

Tremor: What's the third one for?

Zilla: You.

Tremor*surprised*: Me?!

Zilla: I can see the bite mark on your neck from a hybrid. Inject it directly into your heart and it will cure you of the hybrid's curse.

Tremor*noticing Zilla was heading upstairs*: And what about you? Where do you think your going?

Zilla: To get my daughter back and end this once and for all!

Then he disappeared upstairs.

Across town…

Adam and his brood arrived back at his lair with the baby and were greeted by Leona and Serenity. Adam walked up and kneeled in front of Serenity.

Adam: Mission accomplished my mistress.

Serenity*smiling*: You may rise, my knight. Because of your accomplishment we can now proceed to the next phase of our plan. Tomorrow is the Blood Moon and we need to prepare for the event. Now that we have the blood we need and the Black Cross we can finally rule over these humans and claim this world as our own.

She reached down and took the child from Adam and raised her in the air. She looked back at Adam, who was now making out with Leona, and smiled then lowered the baby and returned to her quarters. Meanwhile in the city, Zilla was in his beast mode on the hunt for Adam and his daughter. He lifted his nose in the air and took a deep breath; He picked up on a couple of scents and continued to follow. He followed the trail until it went cold around an abandoned subway station entrance. He grunted in displeasure when the trail went cold. He jumped up to the roof of the station and started to look around the area. As he did this, he caught something out of the corner of his eye; he took another deep breath and picked up on the scent of a Class A vampire and A true blood. He let out a howl and went in pursuit of the vampires.

Back at HQ…

Tremor just finished giving Mia the last treatment, then he took the last vile, placed it in the needle and jabbed it into his heart. He injected the blood and right away he noticed the difference. He placed the needle down and looked around, when he knew the coast was clear he started to undo his mask so he can repair it correctly. When he removed the mask he heard a noise from behind him, he turned around and saw Mia. What Mia was looking at was Tremor with out his mask and from what she could see was a burned and scared face from under his nose his whole lower jaw and neck were severely burned and he had a tube running from with in the mask to his trachea so he can breath. But what Mia realized is that He looks very familiar. She walked up to him to et a better look at his face, Tremor tried to back away, but it was impossible because of the area they were in, and he was terrified that she will recognize him,

Mia* curious*: Tremor, why do you look so familiar?

Tremor*stuttering*: I have no idea what you are talking about?

Mia: Yes you do. You almost look like my father but he died in the war five years ago with the same scars and burn on his face as you do?

Tremor: Ummm.

He reached up to scratch his head and accidently pulled on the chain from the light, turning it on, filling the room with a bright light. As he looked back at Mia, he freaked when he saw Mia's expression. Mia instantly recognized him from her mother's pictures.

Mia*surprised*: Daddy?!

Tremor*sitting in the chair hanging his head down*: Yes it's me Mia.

Mia walked up to him and punched him in the face. Tremor fell out of the chair and to the ground.

Mia*upset* How could you do this to us. We were told you were killed in action in the war.

Tremor*raising his hands in defense*: I had to fake my death because I volunteered for an experimental procedure to make me a better solider. And look what it did to me, I'm now a freak. Do you think I wanted this? The experiments granted me new powers, and strength, yes, but look what it cost me, it deformed me and now I have to wear this mask so I can live, I couldn't have your mother live with that so that's why I did what I did.

Mia: It doesn't matter, after you died mom was heart broken, Robert had to support the family with his husband Snake. And I had to find a better paying job in the city.

Tremor: You don't think I know all of this, I might have been dead but I was always there protecting you from the shadows.

Mia: If that's true, then were the fuck were you when I was attacked the night I met Zilla.

Tremor: Who do you think sent Zilla there to save you, and I was there. I was disguised as one of the paramedics.

Mia*realizing something*: Speaking of my husband, were is Zilla?

Back in the City…

Zilla was on the trail of the two vampires, which had leaded him to an abandoned rail yard. He jumped from the roof he was perched on and landed on an old rail car; He started to sniff the air and picked up on the scents of the two vampires plus Adam and Leona's. He growled and turned to head back to HQ. About an hour later he was back and transformed back to normal. When he walked in he saw Mia and Tremor sitting down talking. Mia looked up and saw Zilla and ran into his arms.

Mia*looking up at Zilla*: Did you find her?

Zilla: Yes, they took her to the abandoned rail yard.

Mia: Is she okay?

Zilla: As far as I know she is alright, but I don't know how long that will be for.

Mia: So what is the plan?

Zilla: First you need to rest and make sure that my blood has cleansed you and Tre…

Mia*cutting him off*: My father.

Zilla*surprised*: Your father?!

Tremor*getting up*: Yes Zilla, I am Mia's father. I am the one who tipped you off that night you saved her from Adam.

Zilla*annoyed* And why didn't you tell us about this earlier.

Mia: Hunny please don't be upset. He has his reasons.

Zilla*taking a deep breath*: Okay baby. Well we need to come up with a strategy if we are going to rescue Elizabeth and end this once and for all. The place is crawling with the uglies. Plus I got a scent of a very powerful witch or sorceress, and that's who has Elizabeth and probably the one pulling Adams strings.

Mia: Well let's get some rest and we can figure all this out in couple of hours.

They all headed upstairs and went to bed. Zilla and Mia were in their quarters. Mia was sitting on their bed and Zilla was pacing back and forth, when Mia looked up at Zilla with a worried look on her face.

Zilla*looking at Mia*: What's wrong Hunny?

Mia*worried*: I have a bad feeling in my gut about this.

Zilla*concerned* Like what Hun? Talk to me.

Mia* with tears in her eyes*: I feel like one of us is not coming back from this battle, and it scares me, we have lost too many people already, Jiro, Zygo, Nabgeta and Leona. I don't think I can handle another loss.

Then she started to cry. Zilla went up to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and kissed her passionately. Mia returned the kiss and embrace, then Zilla laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her then they started to make love.

Across town at the abandoned subway station, Serenity was preparing to release the Lamia on Zilla as a final resort so she can finish the ritual she is planning for the rise of the Ancient Ones. She pulled out Zilla's blade and started to whisper the curse to summon the Lamia. As she finished saying the curse, she could feel it's presence on this plane. As she turned around the Lamia appeared before her.

Lamia: What is your bidding my master?

Serenity: I placed your curse upon this dagger, take it and it will lead you to its owner's place so you can torment him and then drag his soul to the depths of Hell to do with as you please my loyal servant.

Lamia* taking the Blade*: I live to serve, my master. I shall begin the torment as soon as I get there.

Then the Lamia disappeared. Serenity looked over at the crib she was holding the baby with, the she started to laugh because her plans are almost set and she will finally be rid of Zilla and her revenge against Mia will be complete.

Back at HQ…

Zilla pulled up his jeans, looked back at Mia who was fast asleep, walked over and kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear that he loved her then headed down stairs. He made his way through the living room and noticed his dagger was laying on the table. He walked over and picked it up, and activated the curse that was place upon it. Soon he started to feel a dark presence in the room; He looked around the room, but saw nothing. Upon entering his study he felt the same feeling only stronger this time. He turned on the lights and spun around with his dagger drawn and saw a shadow of what looked like a goat on his wall. He blinked and then the shadow was gone. He started to sniff the air, trying to pick up any scent that didn't belong here, but couldn't find any.

Zilla*rubbing the back of his head*: That's weird. Must be more tired than I thought.

He sat down at his computer and started to go through some case files that were sent to them, He started to read on about a guy claiming that is girlfriend was pulled into the ground my demonic hands. Zilla sat there rubbing his chin, and then he heard a loud crash the mess hall and rushed to see what caused it. When he enter the mess hall, he saw what looked like a man with a goats head run through the back door, Zilla started to chase it, he ran through the back door but when he got outside he saw nothing. He started to sniff the air again and to his surprise he caught a whiff of something, and it wasn't of this world. He started to follow the scent. He followed it up to the roof. As soon as he got up there he felt the dark presence again, he turned around and came face to face with what looked like a Minatare with a goats head. The creature roared at him, Zilla roared back as he transformed into his beast mode. The Beast and the Lamia growled and circled each other. The Lamia made the first move by rushing The Beast, the beast tried to dodge but the Lamia proved much faster and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the roof. The Beast grunted in pain and tried to get back up, but the Lamia, with godly speed grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him face first into the roof, again and again. Then with its hooved foot, The Lamia kicked the Beast right in the chest, knocking the Beast to the edge of the roof. As the Lamia approached, the beast changed back into Zilla, who was struggling to get to his feet. The Lamia reached down and grabbed Zilla by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Zilla*spitting up blood*: What the fuck are you?

The Lamia*smiling evilly*: I have been sent here to claim your soul for Hell mortal. Did you really think your pitiful Beast form would be a match for me? The Great and Powerful Lamia!

Zilla*spitting blood in the face of the Lamia*: Depends on what you mean by a match for you. And do you think I fear you. If you want my soul you better work for it because I don't back down. Ask your predecessors, Goat Boy.

The Lamia* wiping the blood off its face*: Oh I'm going to enjoy this mortal. By the stoke of midnight on the third day, you will be dragged to Hell, Mwahahahahah!

Then The Lamia head butted Zilla and threw him across the roof, then vanished with the rising sun. Zilla tried to get up but fell back down and passed out. About a half our later Mia and Tremor found Zilla out cold on the roof, Tremor picked Zilla up and carried him back down stairs to his and Mia's quarters. Mia came in with a bowl of warm water and started to wipe Zilla's forehead. She did this for a few more minutes, and then Zilla started to come too.

Zilla*disoriented*: W-what happened?

Mia: I was wondering that myself, we found you on top of the roof passed out. What happened?

Zilla: I honestly can't remember. But enough of that, are we ready for the final strike?

Mia: Yes, Tremor is finishing the final touches on new weapon.

Zilla: Are you sure you can handle it Hun?

Mia: Yes, I'm positive; it was Zygo's final gift to me before he died.

Zilla*kissing Mia passionately*: I love you Mai, and I'll always protect you and Elizabeth, no matter the cost.

Mia* surprised*: What brought that on Hunny?

Zilla just embraced her, and then they went back upstairs to lie down. A few hours later they made their way back to the abandoned subway station, Zilla signaled for everyone to fan out and get in their places.

Mia headed up to a perch with her new ultraviolet laser sniper rifle and activated her cloaking device, Tremor hide behind and abandoned rail car and Zilla stayed out in the open and pulled his knife out and cut his chest so the vamps can get the scent of his blood. Inside the subway station Serenity was preparing the ceremony of the Ancient Ones. Leona brought her the baby and she laid the baby down on the alter in front of the black cross and started to read from the Necronomican Ex Mortis. As she did this Adam picked up on the scent of Zilla's blood.

Adam: Mistress, Zilla is here!

Serenity: Then take care of it, take some of the hybrids with you just incase the others are with him.

Adam: Yes my Mistress!

Then Adam motioned for six of the hybrids to follow him outside. Zilla was pacing back and forth; when he looked up, he saw Adam and the hybrids and smiled.

Zilla: Its about time you showed your ugly face, we finish this now!

Adam *transforming to his true form*: I couldn't agree more.

Then Adam motioned for the Hybrids to surround Zilla. All Zilla did was smile, Adam looked confused, then from out of nowhere Zilla let out a roar so loud, that the hybrids trembled in fear and started to back away. Then with incredible speed, Zilla attacked Adam. Adam was caught off guard and Zilla connected with blow to Adams face so hard, it sent Adam crashing in the wall behind him, as Adam was getting up, Zilla ran up to him, grabbed him in a bear hug, picking him up off the ground and slammed him on the ground with tremendous force, cracking the pavement. Adam cried out in pain. Zilla then picked Adam up by the throat and slammed him back on the ground, cracking the pavement even more. While Zilla and Adam were battling, Leona came out with the remainder of their troops to aid Adam and that's when Tremor and Mia sprung into action. Tremor lifted up the rail car he was hiding behind and threw it at the six hybrids that came out with Adam originally and Mia started to pick the other hybrids off with her sniper rifle. Leona was confused when she saw her troops falling like flies. Leona Let out a frustrated cry and started to look for Mia and Tremor. At the same time as that was happening Adam finally landed a blow on Zilla, sending him back a few feet so Adam can catch his breath. Adam quickly regrouped and then charged Zilla with all him might, Zilla saw this and braced himself for impact. Adam hit Zilla so hard that the wall behind him crumbled. Zilla fell to one knee, looking up at Adam and laughed.

Adam*furious*: What the fuck is so funny!

All Zilla did was point and Adam turned around to see Leona fall to the ground and turn to dust. The he saw Mia head into the building; he let out a cry of rage and started to attack Zilla. Zilla went on the defensive against Adams assault, Adam was swinging wildly and all Zilla did was dodge every swing with ease. All this did was infuriate Adam even further.

Adam*furious*: Transform and let's really settle this!

Zilla: I don't think so. If I'm going to kill you I will do it as myself and not some beast.

Adam trusted his fist at Zilla, Zilla caught Adam's wrist and then thrusted his foot straight into Adams rib cage. Adam collapsed to his knees coughing up blood. Zilla reached down and grabbed Adam by his hair and lifted him up off the ground. Adam let out a cry of pain and anguish as Zilla, with all his might, punched Adam so hard in the chest that his rib cage splintered and cracked. Zilla then punched him in the chest again with the same amount of force, and Adams ribs caved in. Adam shrieked in pain, then Zilla threw Adam on the ground and stepped on his back with tremendous force, snapping his spine in two. Then Zilla kicked Adam onto his back and stepped on his broken rib cage.

Adam*spitting up blood*: What the hell are you?!

Zilla* stepping down harder on Adams chest*: One very pissed off father, that's who I am!

Zilla then picked Adam up and threw him with all his might. Inside the subway Mia and Tremor were locked in battle with Serenity's forces. Tremor was smashing his way through the vampires as Mia was trying to find Elizabeth, then all the fighting stopped when Adam came flying through the wall followed by Zilla. Zilla looked around and let out a roar so loud that the vampires cowered in fear. Tremor and Mia looked over at Zilla, who was now holding Adam up in the air by his throat.

Zilla*punching Adam in the face multiple times*: Where is she! Where is my daughter you fucking son of a bitch!

Adam*spitting out blood and parts of his teeth*: You will never know! The Mistress probably has killed her already! HAHAHAHAHAH…..

Zilla grabbed Adams head an began to pull with all his strength until he ripped Adams head off, threw it to the ground, then proceeded to rip out Adams heart and crush it. He then threw the body into a barrel of fire and started to attack the other vampires. As Zilla and Tremor we fighting the hordes, Mia made her way to what looked like a throne room and noticed a giant black cross with an alter in the middle of the room. She slowly entered the room further not knowing what to expect, she drew her side arm as a precaution while looking around the room. In the distance Serenity was watching and waiting for the opportunity to strike, when she made and adjustment to get behind Mia, the baby let out a small cry, Serenity swore under her breath and moved quickly as Mia turned around with her gun pointed. Serenity grumbled under her breath at the baby, then placed her in a cell like crib, and stepped out from the shadows in front of Mia, startling her.

Serenity: So we meet at last Mia.

Mia*pointing her gun at Serenity*: Who are you and where is my daughter?!

Serenity*waving her hand and sending Mia's gun to the other side of the room*: Your child is safe, for now. You have been a royal pain in my plans as of late.

Mia: Well you want to kill all humans and bring about the end of the world.

Serenity* laughing*: Not end the world but to restore balance and give it back to its rightful inhabitants.

Mia: Where is my daughter you fucking Bitch!

Serenity: My, my, what a temper you have. Must have picked it up from my ill begotten son Zilla.

Mia*surprised*: Zilla is your son?!

Serenity* laughing*: Why yes, He is the product of my coupling with the great God Fenrir. This is why he has that incredible strength and regenetive power.

Mia: If that's true, then why did you abandon him and try to kill him?

Serenity: I did not abandon the child, he was stolen from me by you mentor Jiro Sakai. And I wasn't trying to kill him; I was trying to be rid of you, so he can embrace what his father hath bestowed upon him.

Mia: What did I do to you?

Serenity: You, Jiro and Zygo showed him what it was like to be human and so he forgot about his true self, until that day he saved you from his Brethren. That's why I've had Adam torment you and the rest of your group. Now return my son to me and I will gladly give you back your daughter, ahem I mean my granddaughter and lift the curse I placed on him.

Mia: A curse, what curse did you place upon him?!

Just as Serenity was about to tell her, Zilla came flying through the door followed by Tremor, who now looked like a golem.

Mia*running to Zilla's side* Zilla, hunny, are you ok!

Zilla*getting to his feet*: Yea just was caught by surprise, that's all.

Mia*looking at Tremor*: What is that? It looks like my father?

Zilla: It is your father. After we took care of the vampires he transformed into that thing and attacked me.

Mia*upset*: No, that can't be him! I won't accept it!

Serenity*as Mia and Zilla both turn around*: Mwahahahahah! Believe it girl, for it is him. This was my trump card if Adam failed to kill you.

Mia*angrily*: What did you do to my father!

Serenity: I went to great lengths to procure his soul from the depths of Hell, but I managed to strike a bargain with Hela to get it.

Mia* very angry*: Why have you gone to such lengths to do this to me, I never wronged you in any way.

Serenity*pointing at Zilla*: As I told you before, you took my son away from me and I want him back.

Zilla*annoyed*: Your son? Lady I don't even know who the fuck you are.

Serenity*smiling*: My, my, you definitely are your father's son.

Zilla*startled*: My father?! You know who my father is?

Serenity: Yes my child, for I am your mother, and the Great God Fenrir is your father.

Zilla*starting to transform*: Bull shit! My parents abandoned me when I was young. Jiro Sakai was my father and you killed him.*fully transformed* And you are the one who kidnapped my daughter, give her back and I'll let you live.

Mia*stepping in front of Zilla*: Calm down hunny, if you kill her then we will never find Elizabeth.

Serenity: It's simple Zilla, my son, come join me and I'll release your daughter, if you don't then I'll kill her and Mia.*pointing to Tremor* Kill Mia first maybe that will persuade you into joining me.

She then did a binding spell on Zilla, which caused him to revert back to normal, as he fell to the ground, Tremor started to chase Mia, Mia ran to where her gun was and she dove for it as Tremor swung at her. She managed to grab it and as she slid on the ground she loaded it with a clip of explosive tipped rounds, she then turned around and shot out Tremors knees. He fell face first on the ground as she got up and walked over to him, he was struggling to get up, for she literally blew out his knees. She walked up to him and pointed her gun to his head and pulled the hammer back as he looked up at her

Tremor* with tears in his eyes*: Mia, my daughter, I am so sorry about all of this. Don't ever forget how much I loved you.

Mia *with tears in her eyes*: I love you too, Daddy.

Then she pulled the trigger and his head exploded. Serenity let out a cry of anger. She put her hand out and lifted Mia off the ground; she made a movement with her hand and slammed Mia against the wall. Mia cried out I pain as Serenity slammed her again.

Zilla*furious* LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!

Serenity: All you have to do is join me and Mia's suffering stops. This is all because of you.

She slammed Mia down on the ground again, and Zilla saw Mia spit up blood. Zilla stood up and started to fight the binding spell. Serenity looked over and started to laugh and slammed Mia again. Zilla struggled with all his might, which started to cause him to transform again. As he started to transform, Serenity dropped Mia on the ground and started to make her way to where she had the baby hidden, Mia started to crawl towards her gun, she looked up at Zilla and saw him struggling against the spell. Zilla, now fully transformed, looked down at his wife and howled.

Mia*very weak*: I'm sorry my love, I tried my best. I love you…..

Then Mia's head fell to the ground. Zilla saw this and let out such a loud pitch cry that all the windows shattered in the subway station. He then looked at where Serenity was and saw her with Elizabeth. His eyes narrowed with such rage. Serenity picked up the baby, turned at Zilla and smiled. She pulled out a ritual dagger and started to slice the baby's hand. Zilla struggled harder against the spell and started to glow a bright blue color. Howling and roaring he struggled, as Serenity put a cup under the baby's bloody hand. Zilla howled again, this time attracting the near by werewolves, they all started to make their way to the subway station. As the werewolves got closer, what remained of the vampire army made their way to intercept the wolves. After Serenity filled the cup, she encased the baby in an air tight chamber. She then turned to see Zilla engulfed in a bright blue light. She then turned toward the alter and poured the blood into an offering bowl and started to read from the Necronomican. She turned around to see that Zilla wasn't there any more. Scared she turned back to the alter just to be confronted by A new Beast, who looked like he had silver white fur, a wolf like face with fangs and claws that could cut and bite through any kind of armor and eyes of pure rage. He had baby Elizabeth in his arms, he looked down and licked Elizabeth's hand and it was healed. Then he looked at Serenity and growled, baring his fangs he snapped at her, causing her to step back and drop the offering bowl. She stumbled down the stairs of the alter as he jumped over her and walked up to Mia's body, he nudged it with his nose, then licked her cheek, there was no response. He then howled and nipped her finger. Still no response, Just behind him two wolves appeared and they sat down and bowed to The Beast. Looking confused, The Beast sniffed the other wolves to see if they were a threat and they weren't. He let out a low growl and placed the baby in the care of them, He then turned to face Serenity.

Serenity*laughing*: You think you're a match for me!

Then Serenity started to transform into what looked like some sort of Chimera creature, She had the head and upper body of a woman, with the lower part of what looked like a horse, Her arms were covered in scales and she had demonic looking wings that sprouted from her back.

Harpy*cackling*: You see my son, you are not the only one blessed by your Father's bloodline.

She then rose into the air and made a diving attack towards The Beast. He jumped past her attack, but was clipped by her wing. He howled in pain and looked down. He saw a gash from where the wing had clipped him. He grunted and charged her. He swung his claws as he jumped into the air, slashing her across the chest. Serenity let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground as she held her chest, She rose to her feet as another swing from The Beast knocked her on her back. He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the ground. She spat up blood as he did it three more times then threw her into the Black Cross. The cross shattered against her body when she hit it. She then made a movement with her hand and the Beast went flying into a wall. He grunted in discomfort when he hit the wall, but got right back up. Serenity hit him again with her magic and this time he went through the wall. She the then made another movement with her other hand and caved the roof in on him. Serenity then walked over to the two wolves that were protecting Elizabeth. The male stood up and growled a warning to her. All Serenity did was laugh and knock the wolf aside. The female wolf grabbed Elizabeth and tried to run but Serenity made a motion with her hands and stopped the wolf in her tracks. Serenity then too the baby and closed her hand into a fist using her magic to crush the female into pulp. The male saw this and let out a howl of rage, he charged Serenity and she snapped her fingers, the male exploded instantly. The baby then started to cry, catching Serenity off guard when the rubble that's she buried The Beast in exploded. The Beast was standing there growling, but before he could move, Serenity screamed in pain, she turned around and saw Mia standing behind her. She then felt a very sharp pain as Mia pulled the ritual knife from Serenity's back. Mia watched as Serenity dropped the baby, she dove for Elizabeth as The Beast came charging at Serenity, He took one good swipe as Mia caught Elizabeth, taking Serenity's head clean off her body. Serenity's body fell to the ground as The Beast caught her head and crushed it. He then proceeded to rip her heart out and crush it too. Mia saw this and was terrified, The beast started to make his way to Mia, who started to back away. She didn't recognize who the Beast was, Then Elizabeth did something that caught Mia by surprise

Baby Elizabeth*reaching out towards the Beast*: Da da.

Mia watched as The Beast started to transform back into his human form, Zilla.

Mia*surprised*: Zilla? That was you?

Zilla: Yea, That was me Hun.

Mia: How and when did you become that?

Zilla: When I thought you died and Serenity cut Elizabeth's hand.

Mia: Is it finally over?

Zilla: For now.

Then Zilla embraced his family. He and Mia passionately kissed, then he gave Elizabeth a kiss and hug. Just as they started to walk away two clawed hands came out of the ground a grabbed Zilla by the ankles. Mia started to freak out when she started to see the ground open under Zilla.

Zilla*fighting the demonic hands* Mia get out of here, NOW!

Mia*freaking out*: What is happening Zilla!

Then three more hands shot out of the ground and grabbed Zilla's shoulders and waist. Zilla still struggled against the hands as the pulled him down deeper.

Zilla* It's a curse that Serenity placed on me as a last resort. NOW GO!

Mia*Holding Elizabeth close and crying* How can I help you?!

Zilla: I will find away back to you they can't and won't be able to keep me here. I love you and Elizabeth always. NOW PLEASE GO! Protect are daughter and tell her about me.

Mia*crying*: I love you too!

Then the Lamia shot up and grabbed Zilla. Zilla turned around and punched the Lamia in the face.

Zilla: I told you before Goat Boy, If you want my soul, then you have to fight for it!

Mia watched in horror as Zilla and The Lamia were locked in mortal combat as the were dragging him to hell. A few minutes later the fissure was closed and Zilla was gone. Mia fell to her knees holding Elizabeth and started to cry, she held onto the baby tightly whispering that daddy loves you and he will be back. After a few minutes later she made her way back home. When she got there, She immediately picked up the phone and placed a call.

Mia*rocking Elizabeth to sleep*: Hi, yes, Is this Mikhail Calavchee. I have a job for you and your team, What is it you ask. We are going to break my husband out of Hell.

The End...?

..


End file.
